My Life as Ron Stoppable's Best Friend
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: This is the flip side to "My Life as Kim Possible's Sidekick." Kim's thoughts about her relationship with Ron


A/n: Howdy! Mulder here! By popular demand, I did the mirror of "My Life as Kim Possible's Sidekick." This one was also written at 1 in the morning…apparently, that's when I do my best work. Anyway, that's for all the reviews. Have fun!

My Life as Ron Stoppable's Best Friend

            Hi there! I'm Kim Possible, you know, the teen hero who's always out saving the world. I know my life may sound great, what with jetting around the world every other night to stop evil and all, but trust me, it's a lot harder than it sounds. Between school, fighting wacko bad guys, cheerleading practice, keeping up on homework and babysitting the tweebs it can really hectic for me and sometimes I feel like I just want to stop time and take a breather. No matter how crazy my life gets, though, I know that one person will be there with me every step of the way: my best friend Ron Stoppable.

            Ron and I have been tight since, like, the being of time…or the being of our time at least. I really can't see my life with out him and if I ever I lost him...well…I don't even want think about that. No matter how many friends I have, no one will EVER know me like Ron does. He knows me inside out. He knows all my fears, my hopes and dreams, everything. He's always been there for me and he's the only person I've ever let see me cry. He's always willing to just sit and listen to me when I'm upset about something and he was the only one who could cheer me up after that jerk Josh Mankey dumped me.

            People always ask me why a girl like me hangs out with a guy like Ron. I mean, Ron isn't exactly the most popular guy around but that's just because no one knows him like I do. If people could just get past his goofy exterior they'd see an awesome guy who's funny, sweet and loyal. People can't seem to accept him because he's different but I wouldn't change a thing about him for the world. It's all his weird little quirks that make me love him so much.

            Wait…I didn't mean that....I think…To be perfectly honest, lately I've been seeing Ron in a more-than-best-friends kind of way. It all really started a few months ago after Josh dumped me. I was pretty heartbroken over it but Ron made me feel better. He held me in his arms, let me cry on his shoulder and told me that it was all Josh's loss because any guy would be lucky to have a girl as amazing as me. He was so sincere that I completely forgot about Josh. That's the thing about Ron; he's so genuine. Unlike most people I know (Josh included) there is absolutely nothing fake about him, no pretense, no façade. Anyway, at first I tried to ignore all these feelings for Ron, thinking it was just phase but after awhile, I realize this was the real deal. I'm head over heels in love with my best friend. The more I think about it, the more I realize that I've had these feelings for him for quite some time but I've been too scared to admit it to myself. Imagine that. Kim Possible, the girl who can save the world from evil a hundred times over was afraid of falling in love with her best friend. It seems pretty ridiculous now, doesn't it?

            It's funny, isn't it? I've been all over the world, seen it all, done things most people only dream of but up until now, I've been missing what was always right in front. No matter though, the important thing is I realize what Ron means to me before it's too late. Now that I've finally admitted my feelings to myself, I guess the next step is to tell him…That's easier said than done. But, hey, I'm Kim Possible, I can do anything…right? Is telling my best friend part of that "anything"? Well, I guess we're about to find out…

A/n: Well was Kim's side as good as Ron's? Someone suggested in review that I do a third one where they tell each other everything, you know, make it a trilogy. I think I will but I'll do it from Monique's POV and call it "My Life with the Possible/Stoppable Duo" the final part in the trilogy. What do think? Leave me a review!

~Mulder

D/c: Not mine!


End file.
